Arrows Of Steel
by ninjabread-helen
Summary: Robin returns from war and winning back fair maidens heart seems impossible when a trip to London is cut short. Please read and review xx
1. The Return

**I don't own Robin Hood x**

Her hair was still dripping from the morning bath. Marian looked from the top of the stairs outside the large window. The scenery was filled with the dull green of Sherwood Forest that spread through the land and up into the hills of the shallow valley's side and the skies were growing dark with the onset of yet another summer storm.

His locks stuck to his face though the rain eased as he reached the top of the hill and looked down into the valley. The journey had been hard without horses but the feeling of being home filled the empty feeling of hurt in his heart. He slapped his companion on the back and with lifted spirits they descended into the forest.

"I don't see why we didn't take the road straight to the village instead of climbing a mountain" the companion complained

"It's hardly a mountain Much. And everyone knows this is the quickest way into the valley from the south besides, where's the fun in roads?" Robin climbed the nearest tree and scanned the area "do you think Edward will be home?"

"Edward?" Much asked as he unsuccessfully tried to copy his comrade, hanging from a branch by his arms "or the Maid Marian? That is, if she is still in fact a maid"

"Edward" Robin said forcefully as the continued along the pine trail "I'm sure Marian has forgotten all about me and if she does remember me it shall not be fondly"

"You'd be a fool to let her go Robin" Much's words were too late

"I was a fool. Five years ago. Running off to the crusades with you" Robin said bitterly

"I won't take that personally" the pair walked in silence until they were in plain view of the town of Knighton.

"Right. We see Edward then back to Locksley for rest" Robin informed Much of the plan as if going into battle

"Why can't we go to Locksley first and come back in the morning? It's been three days since we have eaten a proper meal" Much complained and savoured the last memory of Robin's mercy of sheltering from a summer storm in a tavern and having a decent meal and bed.

"Think of others before yourself Much. How would Edward feel if his old friends didn't pay a visit as soon as they had returned from war? He is like a father to me you know that" Robin strode on to the manor house and knocked three times on the door.

A servant girl came to the door and opened it only slightly "Name?"

"Robin of Locksley"

"Purpose?"

"To see the lord of this manor"

"Concerning what?"

"I am an old friend of Edward's, he will see me"

The girl looked both travellers up and down "wait here" and the door was closed

Marian lounged in a chair gazing into the sky wondering when the rain would start and what she could do with the day knowing outside adventures would have to be postponed to days with more suitable weather.

Just as she was about to return to her embroidery that lay untouched for some months out of the magnitude of boredom she heard the voices of a servant and her farther down the corridor. Marian arose from the chair and opened the door to her room.

"Father is everything alright?"

Edward moved down the corridor to his daughter and talked as he descended the stairs.

"Oh wonderful day. Robin has returned"

"Robin?"

"Yes isn't it marvellous"

Marian followed her father with haste and found as he opened the door that sure enough Robin of Locksley

"Robin!" Edward declared as he pulled him into a fatherly embrace. Over Edward's shoulder Robin noticed Marian keeping very close to the shadows.

**hope you like, please review x**


	2. Not So Easily Forgotten

**Thank you for reading everyone. It would be nice to get reviews on this or I might think you don't like it lol**

**xx**

"Praise god you have returned when you did. I am to leave for London in the morning" Edward led his guest to chairs by the unlit fire

"On what business?" Robin enquired. To take a trip to London must be of great importance and the reason for Edward to go was a piece of information Robin craved so much at that very moment he wondered if his stomach might explode with the feeling of anticipation.

"The yearly count of Corse. Have those many years in a foreign land made you forget home?" Edward laughed. The duty of the sheriff from each corner of England each year was to travel to London and declare the census for their shire.

"Forgive me, I did not think you would still be our sheriff after all these years"

"You think me weak Locksley?"

"No just because you reside here and not Nottingham. We heard on the road you were at Knighton"

"This is my favourite place in my shire. I gave Nottingham to the poor. I have servants who look after them when they are sick and there is plenty of food for everyone. I still run it, just from here" Edward smiled ad showed he still had his wits. Robin looked at Marian and tried to steer the conversation in a direction that Marian could join.

"Is Marian to join you on your journey?" at the mention of her name she turned from her dark corner and looked at the three men sat by the fire.

"No I will be leaving her with instructions until my return" Edward smiled

"It pleases me to know she will be safe" Robin spoke to Edward whilst looking at Marian in a way that made her stomach flip.

"Father I have some business with Alice may I be excused?"

"Of course my dear"

"Thank you." Marian turned back to Robin "good day sir Locksley" she curtseyed in the most impersonal polite way she could muster and climbed the stairs to her chamber.

"I insist Much accompany you on your journey. He was a true friend and guardian in our travels in the holy lands" Robin spoke to Edward in a convincingly worried tone for his welfare. However his true intentions were somewhat different.

"I accept" Edward smiled. "The journey shall be much more bearable and entertaining with tales of the holy land" Much looked in disgust at Robin for volunteering him for such a task. His body felt num at the thought of riding for so many days.

"Ah Alice thank you" Edward took the goblets from the tray of a servant that had appeared by his side and handed them to his guests. "I believe Marian was looking for you, she went to her camber"

"Thank you sheriff" Alice winked at much who had been staring at her ever since she entered the room and disappeared upstairs.

Marian sat on the windowsill looking up into the hills. The storm clouds were getting closer and it was staring to look like night. She couldn't believe Robin was back. When she had received word that he had gone to fight in the holy war she was sure he would not come back to her alive. She turned the ring he had given her the night before he left round and round her finger examining the overlapping leaves that made the silver band. The feelings that the ring represented where no where to be found but Marian could not decide whether they were so deep inside or lost forever like a spider web on a breeze. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she stashed the ring back in her wish box and straightened up.

"Come in"

"It's Alice miss. Your father said you wished to see me" Marian let out a sigh. She had used her as a reason to leave. Now she had to think of a real one.

"Yes," Marian saw the embroidery she was going to start sitting on the chair. "I wondered if you could help me with this sewing. I'm not very good at it I must admit." Alice gave a shy smile and set to work.

Hours past and the sun had set after a rather heavy downpour of rain, the now half finished embroidery lay on the table. Marian sat again on the windowsill looking at the village bathed in moonlight. It seemed everyone was asleep and she was just about to doze herself when a knock was at the door.

"Come in" her father came round the door

"I thought you would have been in bed"

"Not yet" Marian answered simply

"Well Robin and much have just left and I thought I should say goodbye tonight. I leave very early in the morning." Marian got up and crossed the room and pulled her father into a hug.

"Good bye. And be safe" Marian smiled

"Be good" Edward kissed her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" Edward left and Marian closed the door. Even with the windows open the room still seemed very warm. Marian discarded garments as she crossed back to the window until she was down to her white chemise and settled in her usual spot.

"Still pining?" Robin's head came round the window but Marian didn't flinch

"Not for you" she answered

"So you do remember me," Robin stated climbing in and sitting opposite her

"You are not so easily forgotten Robin"


	3. Friction

**. – to hell she's not lol**

**Hannah – glad you do**

**Goldangle121 – thank you**

**Lavender – here you go**

**Thanks guys and sorry its been so long but I'm on top of it now**

"Not so easily forgotten? That, I'm glad to hear." He swung his legs round so they were dangling out of the open window. Marian didn't respond.

"What are you doing here Robin?"

"Locksley get's lonely on a night" Robin said with a cheeky smile. Marian scowled back not at all impressed by his clear intentions and went to turn the bed down. "Mind if I join you?" Robin asked from the window, now facing into the room. Marian walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt "be gentle Marian" Robin smiled. Marian ignored him and pushed him out the window.

"Marian" Robin yelled as he held onto the windowsill for his life.

"Are you going to leave Locksley or am I going to make you leave?" Marian said pushing him further down as he lost his balance and scrambled at the shutters.

"All you have to do is ask" Robin chocked. Marian gave a final shove and walk towards the bed, blowing out the candle as she went.

Robin's silhouette stood in the window. Only visible by the light of the moon. "Sweet dreams maid Marian" it whispered and jumped out the room and into the night.

As the morning sun broke into the room Marian was making the final adjustments to her dress, ready to go out into the morning air. Now that her father had left she could get some work besides embroidery done. She reached behind her writing desk and walked out of the room.

With each sweep of the blade in the barn the appeal of sword fighting was beginning was dwindling. She wanted a new project and the thought of spending another winter with nothing else to do drove her to stab a bail of hay. She'd commission the blacksmiths to make her a dagger or use some wood and carve a bow herself.

"That wouldn't fit behind my writing desk," she concluded out loud.

"Fancy a play mate?" a voice came from the barn door. Marian didn't have to turn around she knew who it was. With a swift arm movement the blade was now at his throat. "Hello to you to, you're quite the expert aren't you? Would you help me practice? I'm a little rusty"

"What do you want Locksley?" Marian moved closer keeping the sword steady

"You."

"Robin, you left my life 5 years ago and I've learnt to live with it. Would appreciate it if you didn't ruin that now." She dropped the sword and walked out of the barn.

"Marian" Robin called after her "Marian I know I hurt you but I want to make it right again" he said catching up with her and grabbing her arm.

"I know you mean well Robin, you always do." Marian whispered stopping and bowing her head

"So let me prove it to you"

"Have you not seen it written in the stars? We are never meant to be"

"If I kiss you," he said softly cupping her face with his hand and turning it towards him. The breeze blew the curls of over her shoulder "then it's meant to be"

"Robin" she said angrily and swatted his hand away.

"HELP!" the sound of galloping and cries came from the road down the hill, the pair automatically ran in the direction and came across Much bloodstained and exhausted. Marian calmed the horse and robin brought much down to the ground.

"Much what happened?"

"Attack, over the valley, don't know, who." The wounded man flailed about, eyes going wild and pulse racing.

"Father" Marian whispered and ran back towards the manor.

"Marian come back" Robin called after her. But it was no use he flung Much over the back of the horse and rode in pursuit.

"Robin, Edward" Much moaned from behind

"It's ok Much we're going to get you inside. MARIAN DON'T" she was riding at full pelt towards them. And she stopped just in front.

"Robin if my father's in danger I have to help."

"You don't know what you're doing." Marian scowled and rode off.

**Crap I know but please keep with it, it will get good**


	4. Too Familiar

Greenery flew past in a blur and locks of deep brown hair became a tangle at the back of her head. Tears streamed from her eyes and into her hair. She didn't know what had happened she just knew she had to get to her father.

Injured? Captured? Dead? She didn't know, she didn't think. A scream echoed off the trees and back to her ears. Hers. She couldn't loose him. She wouldn't. A rider less horse ran past the opposite way. She was close.

Bodies lay across the road. She halted the steed and jumped off landing awkwardly and loosing her footing. She ran through the mass looking for a familiar face. At the far end of the road she found him. Lying lifeless. The first to be struck down. It wasn't her father. Her father was a gentle, loving, peaceful man. This man was distraught, restless, and horrible. Not the man she knew.

Tears dropped, blood ran down his face where the tear travelled. The smooth hands tried their best to mould the man's face into what she knew as her father but he wouldn't. To be forever a blood stained body.

Robin rode as fast as he could, preparing himself for the worst. He could envision it now he had seen it all before. Not her though. She was never there. He felt so useless all of a sudden. Comfort was not his forte. Reality was his life. His nose was filled with the stench of fresh blood. There had clearly been a struggle the ground litter had been moved aside and trenches had been carved into the mud by hooves of horses.

Soldiers. Trained no doubt. Who's, he couldn't tell, maybe Welsh. Why? He didn't know. War had taught him how to think like this. Logical not emotional. The carnage stretched for the length of the procession. They had fallen where they stood but seemed to have fought well in a last ditch attempt.

He heard sobs in the distance and walked towards her. Hand on her shoulder he looked at the old man. Too familiar. Far too familiar.

"Marian, let's go." He squeezed her shoulder and went to help her up. The snap of a fallen twig stopped him and drew his sword but still Marian mourned for her loss unaware of the approaching danger. "Marian run!" Robin shouted making her look up and follow instructions. She mounted her horse and rode back to the manor.

Killing him was easy. Soldier work. The body fell with the rest of them and he wiped some blood from his cheek. Another twig crack and he swivelled round to strike again but only a small boy ran through the trees away from the scene he had just witnessed. Robin rode back slowly. He thought he'd left all his violence in the holy lands.


End file.
